1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer and motor assisted exercise equipment apparatus and method of use thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Patents related to computer controlled variable resistance exercise equipment are summarized herein.
Sensors and Resistive Force
J. Casler, “Electronically Controlled Force Application Mechanism for Exercise Machines”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,926 (May 14, 1991) describes an exercise machine equipped with a constant speed electric drive mechanically coupled to a dynamic clutch, which is coupled to an electromagnetic coil or fluid clutch to control rotary force input. An electronic sensor connected to a computer senses the speed, motion, and torque force of the system's output shaft and a control unit directed by the computer controls the clutch.
G. Stewart, et. al., “Computer Controlled Exercise Machine”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,497 (Sep. 26, 1989) describe a computer controlled exercise machine where the user selects an exercise mode and its profile by programming a computer. Signals are produced by the program to control a resistive force producing device. Sensors produce data signals corresponding to the actuating member of the system, velocity of movement, and angular position. The sampled data are used to control the amount of resistive force.
Pressure/Movement Sensors
M. Martikka, et. al., “Method and Device for Measuring Exercise Level During Exercise and for Measuring Fatigue”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,764,990 B2 (Jul. 27, 2010) describe sensors for measuring electrical signals produced by muscles during exercise and use of the electrical signals to generate a fatigue estimate.
E. Farinelli, et. al., “Exercise Intra-Repetition Assessment System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,216 B2 (Dec. 30, 2008) describe an intra-repetition exercise system comparing actual performance to a pre-established goal with each repetition of the exercise, where displayed indicia includes travel distance and speed.
R. Havriluk, et. al., “Method and Apparatus for Measuring Pressure Exerted During Aquatic and Land-Based Therapy, Exercise and Athletic Performance”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,927 (Nov. 2, 1993) describe a device for monitoring exercise pressure on systems using an enclosed compressible fluid chamber. Measurements are taken at pressure ports and are converted to a digital signal for computer evaluation of type and degree of exercise performed.
Hand Controls
S. Owens, “Exercise Apparatus Providing Resistance Variable During Operation”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,692 (Jun. 19, 1990) describes an exercise device having a pedal and hand crank connected to a flywheel provided with a braking mechanism. To vary the amount of braking, switches located on the hand crank are used making removal of the hand from the crank unnecessary to operation of the switches.
Resistance/Varying Resistance Exercise
D. Munson, et. al., “Exercise Apparatus Based on a Variable Mode Hydraulic Cylinder and Method for Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,934 B1 (Jul. 27, 2010) describe an exercise machine having a hydraulic cylinder sealed with spool valves adjustable to permit entrance and exit of water with forces corresponding to forces exerted on the cylinder.
C. Hulls, “Multiple Resistance Curves Used to Vary Resistance in Exercise Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,295 B2 (Mar. 23, 2010) describes an exercise machine having varying resistance based on placement of a cable pivot point within a channel, where placement of the pivot point within the channel alters the resistance pattern along the range of motion of an exercise.
D. Ashby, et. al., “System and Method for Selective Adjustment of Exercise Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,645,212 B2 (Jan. 12, 2010) describe an electronic interface allowing adjustment of speed and grade level via a computer based interface mounted on an exercise machine, such as on a treadmill.
M. Anjanappa, et. al., “Method of Using and Apparatus for Use with Exercise Machines to Achieve Programmable Variable Resistance”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,403 (Dec. 10, 1996) describes an exercise machine having a constant torque, variable speed, reversible motor, and associated clutches. The motor and clutch are chosen in a predetermined combination through use of a computer controller.
J. Daniels, “Variable Resistance Exercise Device”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,435 (Apr. 25, 1995) describes a programmable variable resistance exercise device providing a resisting force to a user supplied force. The user supplied force is resisted by varying the viscosity of a variable viscosity fluid that surrounds plates rotated by the user applied force. A gear and clutch system allow resistance to a pulling force.
M. Brown, et. al., “User Force Application Device for an Exercise, Physical Therapy, or Rehabilitation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,298 (Nov. 8, 1994) describe an exercise apparatus having a cable connected to a resistive weight and a detachable handle connected to the cable via a tension transmitting device.
Physiological Response
M. Lee, et. al., “Exercise Treadmill with Variable Response to Foot Impact Induced Speed Variation”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,430 (Dec. 19, 1995) describe an exercise treadmill having a plurality of rates of restoration of the tread belt speed upon occurrence of change in the load on the moving tread belt resulting from the user's foot plant, where the user can select a desired rate of response referred to as stiffness or softness.
Power Generation/Energy Consumption
J. Seliber, “Resistance and Power Monitoring Device and System for Exercise Equipment”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,187 B2 (Apr. 1, 2008) describes an exercise bike including pedals, a belt, and a hydrodynamic brake. User applied force to the pedals is transferred to a flywheel and relative rotation speeds of impellers of the fluid brake are used to estimate generated wattage.
J. Seo, et. al., “Apparatus and Method for Measuring Quantity of Physical Exercise Using Acceleration Sensor”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,472 B2 (Feb. 26, 2008) describe a method for measuring calorie consumption when using an exercise device based upon generating acceleration information from an acceleration sensor.
S. Shu, et. al., “Power Controlled Exercising Machine and Method for Controlling the Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,402 B2 (Jan. 28, 2003) describe a self-contained exercise machine with a generator and an alternator used to recharge a battery with power supplied from a stepper interface used by a subject.
Statement of the Problem
While a wide variety of computer-controlled systems exist, they lack real resistance and communication capabilities with remotely located secondary users.
What is needed is an exercise system that shares data with a remote secondary user.